<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Not Lingered [Podfic] by helloliriels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928181">I Have Not Lingered [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels'>helloliriels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Johnlock freeform, M/M, MI6, Missing Scenes, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Pre-MHR, Pre-Slash, Pre-TEH, Pre-minisode: Many Happy Returns, Serbia - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Haitus, Undercover Missions, mission, non-linear timeline, post-TRF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For two years, Sherlock Holmes chases criminals and risks his life to dismantle Moriarty's web of lies. But in the downtimes, in between one bad guy and another, he reflects on the life he once lived with John Watson. [Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have Not Lingered [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscully/gifts">saintscully</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304263">I Have Not Lingered</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscully/pseuds/saintscully">saintscully</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club">Johnlock Podfic Club</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club/i-have-not-lingered">I Have Not Lingered by saintscully, read by helloliriels</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>